1. Field
The following description relates to a method of controlling interference in a multi-hop network based on a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) system, and a relay node and a node pair using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems have been used to connect only person to person. Therefore, only a small number of devices currently operating worldwide are interconnected and used through the network. However, with development in communication technology and with a trend toward unification caused by device integration, a variety of devices including a smart phone, a sensor device, and other communication devices are constructing a huge network. Furthermore, lots of users of communication terminals are using various applications, such as content sharing, synchronization, output, and games, more easily through a direct connection between devices. To cope with such demands for a market change, wireless access technologies are used, which support device-to-device (D2D) communication beyond cellular communication using a conventional infrastructure.
The D2D communication used to be a transmission method presuming a single hop. However, the D2D communication is expected to use a multi-hop afterward. General conventional relay methods have been using a plurality of relay nodes to obtain a diversity gain or a multiplexing gain, presuming a single source node and a single destination node. However, simultaneous signal transmission by a plurality of node pairs will be frequently performed as in a multiple unicast multi-hop network. Accordingly, research has been conducted for a method of controlling interferences between a plurality of node pairs and a plurality of relay nodes.